


English

by ToxicLaughter



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Patrick can't speak English, martin and patrick being gay and getting rid of all that dumb ass drama, you honestly can't change my mind on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: Martin’s English is pretty good. Patrick’s leaves little to be desired.





	English

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo someone said they wanted more Martin x Patrick just more gay and honestly how can I deny that request? Also this story involves a little head-cannon of mine which is that while everyone in Denmark does learn English starting at a young age, that Patrick didn’t really bother to listen or learn it and cheated on most of his English tests so his grasp on the language is minimal. Martin knows this and likes to make him upset by speaking to the others in English about little things, but Patrick always thinks he’s talking bad about him. Enjoy x

Martin smiled at Simone as he sat down next to her, the fire between the whole group raging only a foot away. And only a foot farther away something else was raging. Martin had been unintentionally ignoring Patrick all day and it was starting to wear on the other man. Once he had realized he was doing it, he decided that he ought to see how mad he could get Patrick and having known the man for almost six years, he knew just how to do it. 

Simone, intelligent as she was, she occasionally missed the little details. Especially when it came to Martin and Patrick. She missed the way Martin hugged Patrick when he accepted him back into the group, missed the way Patrick stuck to his heels for a few days after that, missed the way Martin rested his hand on the back of Patrick’s head and held him close. She missed it all. But that was okay. Her rare (but often centralized around Patrick) ignorance could be exploited during times like the one the night at the fire.

“Hello Simone,” he said in Danish, looking up to see Patrick watching them. He couldn’t stop the smile that formed but he could force it back down. “I have a question,” he pulled out the holographic map and set it on the ground. “So, we’re here,” he looked to her to make sure she understood him, his sudden shift from Danish to English no doubt jarring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Patrick sit up and lean a little closer. “And the next bunker is around here, how long of a walk do you think that is?”

She shrugged, unknowingly playing along when she responded in English. “Not sure, probably a few days. We should be aware of our food supply at all times.”

Martin was careful with his tone for the next sentence. “I’ll make sure _Patrick_ keeps track of what we’re eating.” The other man’s fingers started to fidget, and his mouth drew into a stiff line. “He’s good about smacking food out of people’s hands.” She laughed, nodding. “Get a good night’s sleep, we’ve got a lot of walking to do tomorrow,” he stood, wiping off the dirt from his pants. “Thanks for the talk Simone.” He said in his native tongue, trying to sound as somber as possible. Her confused nod was expected but he left before she could ask any questions. 

The crunching of boots on pine needles behind was all he needed to know that Patrick was following him. He walked for just under five minutes, finding a small clump of trees to lean against. Martin smirked when he saw a ballcap and windbreaker round the trees. “You good, you look in mad?”

Patrick shoved him in the chest. “Fuck you man, you ignore me all day then talk shit about me, fuck you.”

Martin’s joking demeanor fell when he saw Patrick’s shoulders slump. Okay, so maybe he took it too far. He pushed too many buttons too quickly. “I wasn’t talking shit, if I was going to do that I wouldn’t do it in front of you Patrick,” he grabbed the other man’s arm. “Really. I’m not that much of an asshole.”

The other scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I know.” He pulled on his jacket. “You do that just to piss me off, don’t you?”

“You’re pretty easy to piss off.”

“Go fuck yourself Martin.”

“If it bothers you so much I’d be happy to teach you. English isn’t that hard, it’s pretty similar to Danish actually.”

Patrick shook his head. “Nah, it’s kinda nice sometimes not knowing what you’re saying,” he pointed to his temple and tapped his finger a few times. “I can fill in the blanks.”

He bit his lip, Martin’s brain catching up almost too quickly, and he had to let out a shocked sigh. “Wh-what do you fill those blanks with?”

“Man, don’t make me say it.”

“Patrick?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here,” he said the next part in English. “Let me kiss you.” Patrick didn’t move for a second but when Martin started to lean in he caught up and leaned forwards as well, allowing the hand on his arm to slide up to his neck and tip his chin upwards. He didn’t hesitate when Martin’s tongue was on his lips and opened his mouth. Patrick attempted to fight for dominance but lost quickly when he felt Martin’s other hand squeeze his hipbone. 

A few steps backward and his back hit a tree, Martin pressing up against him as hard as he could, lifting one of Patrick’s legs so he could fit between them. Martin abandoned Patrick’s mouth for the other man’s neck, kissing his way past his pulse point and down to his collarbones. He pulled back Patrick’s t-shirt just far enough to see the hickeys he had left the last time they found time alone. He bit down on the skin, earning a delicious moan from his partner.

He was about to dip his fingers between hot skin and dirty jeans when he heard his name being called. “Martin! Patrick!” It was Lea.

He pulled backwards. “Fuck,” his breath was hot against Patrick’s neck and his whole body felt taut with sexual tension.

Patrick, the bastard, laughed. “Tonight?”

He nodded. “Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna do a Martin/Patrick AU, any ideas/requests on what type of AU you fellow shippers would like to see? Cliches welcome :)
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://lilacsandpaper.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
